Viridis Serpent
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Voldemort discovered that The-Girl-Who-Lived is a Horcrux and has decided that she will be the perfect spy. At first she denied it with everything she could, but now with the deaths of the two most important people in her life, and the betrayal of two more she has finally given in. WARNING: MARY-SUE CLICHE


Atsurekino Kurome : I know you guys are probably getting tired of my plot bunnies that I don't finish before I jump to the next one... But this came to me last night and I started writing it today in class instead of paying attention. Lol Anyways I ran across a HP/LV fanfic that I just loved. Yes I've gone to the dark side... They have cookies after all... Nice warm and gooey cookies. It was agirl!Harry fix too of course lol it was called Rumor Has It by Parker K. Harvelle. Go read it and comment! Maybe it will get updated!

******WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Harry and Sirius. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PREIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

**____****'Parseltongue'**

**____****Mental conversation**

___Hadrian mentally talking_

* * *

Privet Drive

Surry, England

The lightning storm that woke most of the residents of the neighborhood came out of nowhere. To those who had been awake, one second the sky was clear and it was calm outside, the next the skies opened up and it was as if they had gone back in time to the Blitz. Then just as quickly as it had come it was gone. And no one noticed the unusual flash of light coming from one Number 4 Privet Drive.

Hadrian Alexandre Potter [1] open her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the muggles dared call a room. How this hovel could be called a room she never knew. She didn't think it had been possible, but they managed to make it look even smaller without all of her cousin's shite covering the floor. One would think that without the broken toys and scattered trash that it would have looked larger…

Oh how she hated this room. This house. This subdivision. These… ___mundane cratures_… because she couldn't classify them as ___humans_… a human would never do what they did to her. She didn't know what was worse… their unashamed disregard for her well being… or the spoiling and fattening of their own son. Not that she cared in the end. They would get what they deserved when it all came down to it.

___He promised they would._

The smile that threatened to split her face was cruel. She raised a hand and glanced at it. It worked. She hadn't been too sure that it would work… but it had. She hadn't thought that she was powerful enough to pull off the spell… it was after all a complicated ritual beyond her level… she flinched slightly as she felt the light magic in her soul being eroded by the dark magic of the ritual.

Voldemort had killed Cedric and had moved to start his battle with her; it seemed however that her writhing in agony on the headstone caught his interest. Touching her scare lightly she let out a shaky breath. His eyes lit up as understating flooded into them. It was then that he decided that he wouldn't kill her. No he would use her. She would be his spy. At the time she had flat out refused. However he had just laughed and said that she would eventually see things his way. And he was right. It had taken a few years but she had eventually caved.

… it still hurt to think about Sirius falling through the veil, and Remus running through after him. [A.N. Don't kill me! For this story to work they both have to be dead this time] She hadn't known until later that they had been mates. One couldn't live without the other. She honestly wished she could have gone back and stopped it from happening. But this spell that would have allowed her to was similar to a time-turner. You could not stop something that already happened. And if she HAD managed to save them, eventually there would have been an even worse accident where Death would have taken them from her [2]… at least this way it was painless for them.

She enjoyed the look on Dumbledore's face at the destruction that she had caused to his office. It had been in the aftermath of Sirius' death, the failed possession, and Dumbledore telling her the prophesy that she had finally begun to give in. If only so she could kill that ___bitch_ Bellatrix.

She had stolen books from the library at Grimmauld Place and started researching the goriest spells to use for when she met up with her insane cousin. Thankfully they had allowed her to stay there before sending her back to the muggles… otherwise she never would have been able to cast those spells. With each spell she lost a bit more of herself. And then… then it started to happen…

It was as if the damn on all these emotions that she normally tried to keep corked up had broken. She had no clue where the violent thoughts and responses had come from. She doubted that they had been because of Sirius and Remus' deaths. She had spent a few hours a day talking things out with Tonks. Of course she had kept the fact that she had delved into the Dark Arts to herself. Today her accidental magic had gotten away from her and she had shattered the glass in every picture frame in the room and had even cracked a window. Thankfully Tonks had been on duty with Kingsley and they had repaired everything.

After that, they had taken her out to Diagon Alley. While there she had decided to look into something that had been bothering her since Voldemoret's failed possession. She was having dreams of past memories. But they weren't as she remembered them. She never tossed hot oil on her Aunt Petunia when she was six. And she certainly never tortured Dudley when she was ten. So she picked up a book on dreams, since she couldn't find anything in her Divination book, and a book on memories. What she had found out had not been promising. No it wasn't promising at all. But now… now she knew them for what they were…. obliviated memories. Dumbledore had obliviated her several times as a child.

She took a shuttering breath. When she had been six… and was still trying to get the approval of the muggles… she had actually made a full English breakfast. None of it had been burnt. And then…after she had gone through all the trouble to make it, it had been ruined. As she carried a few of the plates to the table, Dudley had purposefully run into her.

She had stood there as Aunt Petunia had berated her for ruining the breakfast, staring at the plates. Suddenly something inside of her had just snapped. She had grabbed the still hot frying pan from the stove and had tossed its greasy contents at her Aunt. She had loved every minute of the screaming. Shortly after that Dumbledore had shown up and had ___fixed_ everything.

Another time (and this one really pissed her off) when she had been nine, she had noticed a man watching her over a period of a week. She had of course been weary of him seeing as how teachers had always told her never to talk to strangers. Finally after a week he had approached her and told her who he was. It was Remus. He told her everything. He told her about her parents, about him being a wizard and her being a witch. And he took her away. That had been the best month of her life! He had taken her to Greece, Rome, Paris, Spain, and even took her to watch a Quidditch game. Sadly however, they had been caught. She had been taken back and obliviated once more. She wondered if Remus had been obliviated…

Shortly before her eleventh birthday and before she had ever received her Hogwarts letter, Dudley had taken a book that she had been reading and wouldn't give it back. She had gotten so angry at him that she had managed to send what she now knew was a wandless Cruciatus Curse at him.

She had also been obliviated several times throughout her Hogwarts career. And it was no wonder Mal- Draco hated her. She had actually accepted his friendship that day in Madam Malkin's, only to turn around and tell him to basically fuck off on the train. And then in second year… no one had stolen Tom's diary from her! Dumbledore had taken it and obilviated her once he found it! How it had ended up back in Ginny's hands she didn't know. Poor Ginny… if Dumbledore had just left the diary with her… Ginny never would have had to know how it felt to have Tom in her head. And her family really should have saved up to send her to a Mind Healer… she would be one of the first that would join Voldemort with her.

And then in third year…she had shown Remus the map that had shown Peter as being alive. And he had believed her! Not told her that the map was defective! Now she knew for a fact that Remus had been obliviated this time. He had been livid when he had seen that name. They had made the mistake of taking the issue to Dumbledore.

Fourth year, it would seem that her violent nature had struck again because she had grown tired of Ron's snide words. It had been in the middle of potions and she had tried to cut his tongue off with her potions knife. And then another time she had tried to gouge his eyes out with one of her quills in DADA. She could remember Barty's words as he pulled her back. He had just snickered in her ear and mumbled. 'Don't know why he wants to get rid of you. You'd be a perfect addition.'

And she would be. He promised her the lives of both Bellatrix ___and_ Wormtail. She would get to kill the woman who took her last link to her parents away… and one of the men that was responsible for the deaths of her parents.

To make matters worse she had just gotten an owl from Gringotts telling her about Sirius' will. And then another owl from Dumbledore flew in saying that it would be best if she didn't go.

Fuck that shit! She was going!

* * *

Yesterday was the reading of Sirius' will. She had thought that she was over it mostly but yesterday just brought home that he would never be back. She, and Tonks had stayed up and reminisced afterwards. At first Dumbledore had refused to let her go, but Moody had convinced him that it would be in his best interest to let her go. Sirius had named her his heir. She was now Anastasia Lily Potter-Black scion of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black. And when she reached seventeen she would gain the headship of both houses. She had always wondered at Sirius' insistence that she study Pureblood customs and traditions.

It had been an unmitigated disaster at the reading. Apparently certain people didn't get what they felt they should have. And for once she wasn't talking about the Malfoy family. They had accepted it with quiet grace, and Draco's mother Cousin Narcissa had even offered her condolences. No apparently Ron felt that he should have gotten money, and Hermione felt that she should have been given books from the Black library. Only those who Sirius had seen as family or had actually been related legally were given anything. Remus had gotten enough money to take care of himself for life, but since he was gone as well it was split between her and Tonks, and the Tonks and her mother Andromeda had been reinstated into the Black family. Everything else had been left to her. Remus left her his small cottage, his books, and what little money he had.

Sirius had also ordered that she be seen by a Healer at St. Mungo's to counteract all of the damage that had been done to her at the Dursley's. She was on a regiment of potions that she was to take for two weeks. Then she could stop all but the nutrient potion that helped reverse the malnutrition. They had even given her a potion for her eyes! That had been painful, but she would never have to wear glasses ever again! She should be completely off of the potions by the time school was back in.

Maybe by then things would get better with Ron and Hermione, but she doubted it. She had offered to buy Ron anything he wanted on several occasions... she understood that money was a sore topic with his family. But why they hell would Sirius leave him anything? So he was her best mate? And so Cedrella Weasley née Black married Septimus Weasley around the same time that her grandmother Dorea Potter née Black married her grandfather Charlus Potter [3]? Cedrella unlike her grandmother was blasted off the family tapestry. And despite the fact that Walburga had basically disowned Sirius, she was not the head of the family, so Sirius was never actually legally disowned and had never been blasted off the tapestry. The title of heir however had been legally changed to Regulus. And once Regulus had died everything had gone back to Sirius. So she had more legal standing.

As for the Black library and Hermione? What the fuck? Seriously? More than half of those books were Dark Arts books. She didn't mind letting her look at them or even borrow them… but have them? So as of right now she wasn't speaking to either the blood traitor or the mud-blood. She winced at her own thoughts. Oh sweet Circe! Voldemort had really rubbed off on her!

She collapsed onto her bed and covered her face with her hands.

She had hoped that they would join her in this time line… they had been her best friends… but it seems as though more than just these obliviated memories were what had gone wrong in her life…

**____****Why bother with them?** She jumped slightly at the voice hissing in her mind. The ritual she had performed had basically made her bipolar… or was it schizophrenic? Either way she was hearing a voice in her head.

___Because they are my friends. At least I thought they were…_

**____****They are of no use to us. The only one with any promise is the mud-blood, but she is colored by similar prejudices that she accuses the pure-bloods of having. Today is proof of where their allegiances lie. The only one who would more than likely follow you is the youngest Weasley.**

___And I plan on using that to my advantage. Because she is like me… a snake parading as a lion._

Hadrian sighed as she lifted her verdant eyes to the ceiling. This was a dangerous game she was playing. But it would be worth it all in the end. She would get her freedom.

* * *

Hadrian was bored out of her mind. Nothing was going on. Nothing. Not even a nightmare or vision from Voldemort. Which made her antsy. Then again he was most likely recovering from the disaster that was the DOM. Her heart clinched at the thought of Sirius and Remus. It didn't hurt as much anymore. She didn't blame herself completely. It wasn't just her fault; it was Sirius' fault for not taking the duel seriously, it was Dumbledore's fault for not telling her everything, and it was that bitch Bellatrix's fault for knocking him into the Veil. Hell she couldn't even blame Voldemort for this one. She paused as she felt a sense of smugness float through her mind.

Oh that bastard!

"We need to talk." She hissed, not really paying attention to the fact that she had slipped into Parseltongue.

"What are you doing freak?!" She jumped and turned to look at her screeching Aunt. Oh no. She had forgotten that she was in the kitchen!

"Nothing Aunt Petunia." She could almost feel his interest piqué as everything started to deteriorate. Just when she thought that she would get away with it, Dudley had to go and open his big mouth.

"She was hissing again Mum!" he pointed at her smirking. "Like she did at the zoo!" She had spoken in Parseltongue?

"I was not!" Oh God. She started to panic because of the color that Uncle Vernon's face was turning. He hadn't been happy with the talk that the Order had given him. And the last time that she had spoken Parseltongue she had been punished horribly. And those potions hadn't countered enough of anything to make her body healthy enough to fight back. "I wasn't! Honest!" Before she could even move to back up, the bigger man finally exploded. He jumped up and grabbed her by her hair, then started dragging her out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Just as she flashed back to the first time he beat her, he slammed her head against a wall. Her ears were ringing and her head felt like it would cave in as he drug her up the stairs the tossed her into her room.

As she lay on the floor she tried to stay away. Closing her eyes with what she knew was a concussion was the worst thing she could do. Oh this was just fan-fucking-tastic. Brought down by an obese muggle. She could partially cast an unforgivable curse, fall from over a hundred feet, and survive an attack by Voldemort but not the wrath of her muggle uncle.

"Woohoo..." she laughed shakily as she stumbled up and stood in front of the mirror in her room. She could barely see straight and her nose was most likely broken. Oh look... Her head was bleeding...

"I bet you're loving this." she grumbled to the intruder in her mind. He was quiet. Good. She could sleep. As she passed out she wondered at the feeling that rattled through her head. She felt calm... where were the feelings of shock, panic, and righteous anger coming from?

* * *

She had no idea how long she was out when she opened her eyes to see a blur of a person hovering above her. "-drian can you hear me?" Was she being moved downstairs?

"Hadrian can you hear me?" that voice sounded familiar...

"Uggh..."

"I'm going to put you on the couch Hadrian." Who was this? The voice sounded so familiar. As he put her down she thought she saw her Aunt Petunia cowering with Dudley behind something big. They were being so loud… why were they screaming?

"Rest Hadrian, my little serpent." She felt a hand ghost over her face. "Those filthy muggles won't hurt you anymore."

What did that mean? Before she could even ask she passed out again. The next time she opened her eyes it was to Tonks calling her name as she lay on the grass outside.

"Hadri? Hadri can you hear me?" Everything was blurry, but she knew it was her. What was that smell? Smoke... And blood? Oh that's right Uncle Vernon smashed her head into the wall.

"Hadri we have to get you away from the house it's burning." What? The house was really burning?

"M-my things... I need to get my things!"

"Kingsley has them. They were out here with you." Tonks picked her up bridal style.

"But my wand and Dad's cloak! And my picture book! They are under the floorboard!" she struggled to get out of her arms.

"They were laying next to you Hadri. Now we need to go." She must have disillusioned them because none of the firefighters or bobbies paid them any attention. As she turned her back on the house Hadrian caught a blur of green in the sky. She might not have been able to see too well but she knew exactly what it was.

"The Dark Mark..."

* * *

It was a week after she had been ___saved. _She was beyond tired now but everyone kept asking her questions she didn't want to answer. She "had no clue how she had ended up outside". She "had no clue as to why she wasn't killed in the attack". And she "had an idea why the attack happened"... and "her head would hurt even worse when she tried to puzzle it out".

"Hadiran my dear girl." She gnashed her teeth at the sound of the Headmaster. She was so tempted to kill the old bastard right here and now. But she was nowhere near powerful enough to do that yet. He had kept important information about why Voldemort was after her secret. If she had known about that damn prophecy she never would have gone to the DOM and Sirius and Remus would still be alive. Even worse there were things he had obliviated from her memories. "I understand that you have no clue what happened. But please start at the beginning with what you do remember. We might discover something that could help us." She fought down the urge to start screaming and hexing everyone.

"I was in the kitchen fixing lunch and I got lost in thought about the fiasco at the DOM." As usual her words were misunderstood because Molly Weasley started to try and comfort her, but she was headed off by Tonks and Ginny, and Hermione looked like she was about to say something snippy. "I ___know_ it's not completely my fault. There are other people to blame… Sirius for not taking the duel... for the lack of a better word... seriously." Several people in the room smiled despite the topic. "And ___Bellatrix_," She spat the name out ignoring the looks of concern the venom in her voice, "because she was the one who killed him… and…Remus followed him…and…" She trailed off knowing that she would get scolded for blaming the Headmaster. "I realized that despite him being there… and despite the Death Munchers being his followers I couldn't blame him for Siri's death… and I could just ___feel _his smugness suddenly. I… apparently I slipped into Parseltongue without realizing it… and I told him to bugger off." at the mention of Voldemort being in her head she felt Ginny start to shake. She pulled the younger girl closer and continued.

"…but I said it out loud… and… and Uncle Vernon was already angry from the ___talk _you had given him… and he just... snapped…" she reached up and touched where the bandages had been. "I remember him slamming my head into the wall and tossing me in my room." Outrage broke out throughout the room.

"You mean to tell me that didn't come from the attack!?" Molly screeched.

Hadrian looked at her like she was crazy, "No it came from my ___Uncle_ slamming my head into the ___wall_. I don't know why you are so shocked… I've told you they didn't like me." She sneered making a few people flinch back. Were they really that blind? All the signs of abuse had been there… she was underweight, malnourished… she flinched from contact… not to mention the bruises… had they not listened to the Healer's findings the other day? She shook her head and continued. "I remember thinking it was ironic that I could fall from a broom and live, and survive Voldemort but I couldn't survive the wrath of an obese muggle… when I thought he wasn't there I passed out… but…" she decided it was best that they didn't know about her attempt to cast the Cruciatus Curse.

"But what? What is it my dear girl?" ___I'm not your dear girl_! Her control slipped just a bit because the glass in one of the picture frames cracked. Her vibrant green eyes narrowed on a spot just above the old man's head, knowing that if she looked directly at him she would lose it. After a few minutes of silence she continued.

"I know I had a concussion… I mean… after the first several times I had one… I wanted to know the symptoms to know when I had another one. This time I was calm…" she bit her lip. She was trying her damndest to make them think she was unsure of herself.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked snidely from his corner.

"One of the symptoms of a concussion is lack of feeling or emotion Ronald." Hermione was scowling at her still. She didn't even bother to stop from thinking of her as a stupid mudblood.

"So?"

"So ___someone else_ was feeling shock, panic, and righteous anger because it sure wasn't me Weasley." She glared at him. As expected everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

"You expect us to believe that the Dark Lord was worried about you Potter?" Oh just who she wanted to see. No really she wanted to see him. He would be the best way for her to get a meeting with Voldemort set up. But did he know about her being a horcrux?

"I don't know. I was dizzy, confused, for all I know it could have been me! But I have had more than one concussion ___Professor_. And I do specifically remember ___someone_ coming into my room taking me downstairs and telling me that the filthy muggles wouldn't hurt me again." she sneered right back at him. "And as it has been proven that he has for some godforsaken reason an unhealthy interest in me… and from a psychological stand point… he's obsessed with me and could be considered a stalker." She trailed off here letting what she said sink in. She could feel herself getting drowsy again. Since hitting her head she hadn't been able to stay up all day so she had started taking naps.

"Look… I'm tired… can I go sleep now?"

"Of course Hadrian." Arthur smiled at her. Without waiting for anyone else to respond she made her way upstairs. Tonks being the God-send that she was had placed her in her own room when they had arrived. So she didn't have to put up with annoying questions or noises.

She smiled as she passed Dobby and Winky as they redecorated the house. Hopefully it would be done by the end of summer. Kreacher was slinking around somewhere. She had been tempted to give him clothes or even send him to Cousin Narcissa. But he knew where the locket horcux was. So she had done the first thing that had come to mind; she had threatened him with clothes and never joining the other house elves on the wall. That had gotten his attention because he had stopped calling her dirty half-blood. No she had graduated from that term of___endearment _to another one. He now called her Nasty Mistress, which a certain devil-spawn in her head found humorous.

That was another thing that had put her at odds with Hermione. The other girl just couldn't get it into her head that house elves didn't want to do anything other than serve. They practically withered away if they didn't have a family. Not that anyone but Ginny and Tonks agreed with the way she treated Kreacher.

As she walked into her room she felt the separate wards surrounding it wash over her. This had been Sirius' brother Regulus' room. And since he had been the heir after Sirius was "disowned", his room had been warded for his safety. She also carried on her a portkey that all heirs of Ancient and Noble houses wore. The walls in her room were a sapphire blue with vertical metallic silver stripes each about two inches wide. The floors were a grey/slate hickory as was her furniture. Her bed was a canopy bed like at Hogwarts with a silver satin comforter with dark navy percale [4] sheets that were 500 thread count, and sheer silver curtains.

She had ordered Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher to stick with the dark color scheme throughout the whole house (despite the protests of those in the house). She wanted any furniture that could be saved kept and anything that looked like it would fall apart thrown out. Anything left over that didn't go or she didn't like was to be put into the vaults or given to Cousin Narcissa or Cousin Andromeda.

The flooring throughout the house was the same grey/slate hickory from Italy. And each of the rooms had a different color paired with black. They ranged from Slytherin green to Gryffindor red. The Blacks of old might not live here anymore, but she was damn sure not going to allow them to cover this house in nothing but Gryffindor colors. When all was said and done they wouldn't be living here... She would. They could decorate their rooms however they wanted. If they didn't like the arrangement then they could leave.

She paused to look at herself in the mirror. She frowned as she noticed that despite being almost sixteen she was still less than 5'3. It was ridiculous. She understood that it had only been a few days since she had started taking her potions… but she really wanted to be taller…

Her skin had never been blotchy and she had never had issues with break outs, but her skin looked absolutely flawless now. She had always been envious of that one girl in Slytherin… what was her name? Daphne Greengrass? The girl was gorgeous. Silky blond hair and ice blue eyes. And her creamy skin looked as if she had never had a blemish in her life or had ever had makeup applied to it. It had only been a week and her normally sickly pale skin was now a glowing alabaster. Her hair was now just as silky looking as Daphne's and had a slight blue tint to it. And her eyes. She had always loved her eyes… most people said they were emerald… but after recent events… and seeing the killing curse up close… she had to say that her eyes definitely weren't emerald green. And now she didn't have glasses obscuring them!

She slowly slipped off her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she hadn't grown any taller, she had filled out more. It was about damn time in her opinion. She had grown tired of looking like she had the body of a pre-pubescent boy. Her face twisted into a scowl. It was ___their _fault that she had looked like that… if they had just fed her, and given her a decent room to begin with…

**____****Filthy mugglesss**___._

She jumped and her hand went to her heart. Did she just? Where had that come from? There was a slight buzzing noise in her ears. He was laughing!

"**____****Damn it**! **____****Don't do that!**" she hissed.

**____****'Come now little sssserpent. Don't be like that**___.__****__****__**It is truly about time that you ssssaw the **_******light****____****.' **She rolled her eyes at his joke.

**____****'Corny Tom. Real Corny.' **She laughed at the hissing in her head. Turning back to her reflection she bit her lip before dressing herself again. She could just feel his frown.

**____****'Don't you have anything better to do? Like… oh I don't know torture ssssomeone?' **Ugh now she was dragging the s out. She always did that when she got agitated. She blamed him.

**____****'And why would I do that my little ssssserpent?'** She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. He had started calling her that after the graveyard. She liked it really but she wasn't about to let him know it.

**____****'Would you sssstop calling me that?'**

**____****'You and I both know that you were never meant to be in Gryffindor. Why do you deny the truth little sssserpent?' **He all but purred. She DID NOT like the affect that his hissing like that had on her...

**____****"We need to talk."** Before he could answer a soft knock on her door shook her out of her thoughts. "Hadrian?"

"It's open Gin." The smaller redheaded girl walked in slowly and shut the door.

"I'm sorry about Mum and Ron earlier." She laughed and pulled Ginny down on the bed.

"It's fine Gin. This is Ron we're talking about. His jealousy always gets the better of him…"she trailed off and sighed. "In truth I had only just started to forgive him for what he did during the Triwizard Tournament…and as for your mum... I know she means well..."

"What's it like?" She didn't need to ask what the other girl meant.

"Annoying. He's annoying... Thinks he knows everything."

"He does know a lot..." neither of them could argue that he did.

"Don't let him hear you say that... I'll never hear the end of it." despite the situation she was smiling. They both were.

"Of course we don't need him to get a big head." It was amazing that they could both joke about this. "Did he really... Was it really him that saved you?"

"I know it was... Despite what Snape might say... He has a nickname for me... He calls me little serpent..." Ginny was the only person who knew that the Sorting Hat had originally wanted to put her in Slytherin. And Ginny had confessed that in a moment of fear she had begged the Sorting Hat to not place her in Slytherin as well. It was something that had brought them closer. Just like the fact that they both understood what it was like having Tom in their head.

* * *

Several days later found both Hadrian and Ginny in Diagon Alley shopping for a new wardrobe for Hadrian. They had already visited Madam Malkin's and Twilfitt and Tattings. She now looked the part of the pure blooded heiress to two Ancient and Noble houses. She had even convinced Ginny to get fitted for new robes. She was browsing around as she waited for the girl she considered a sister to get fitted for her clothes.

**____****"It is good to see that you are finally taking pride in your appearance little serpent." **Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around to face with the last person she thought she would ever see out in public. Instead of seeing the reptilian being that she had seen in the DOM, she saw a handsome man with curly jet black hair and dark eyes. All in all he looked like an older version of the shade from the diary. He hadn't ever used this form in the other time line… what had changed?

She found that she couldn't speak or even move as he walked around her in a thoughtful manner. "You truly are the picture of a pure-blooded heiress." She closed her eyes as he ghosted his hand over her face.

"What are you doing here Tom?" His eyes narrowed and flashed crimson before he smiled charmingly.

"You're the one who wanted to talk little serpent." He grasped her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. She always hated when the sudden need to be near him bubbled up.

A gasp from behind them drew his eyes. "Ahh Ginevra. So nice of you to join us." He glanced back down at her an indefinable look in his eyes before he stepped back.

Turning around slightly she smiled at the younger witch. "Don't worry Gin… he won't hurt us." She turned back around and raised her hand opening her fist. A silver locket dropped from her open fist and hung around her finger. "I believe you were looking for this?"

"Bravo little serpent… bravo…" he clapped politely before taking it and looking at it in an endearing fashion before clasping it around her neck. "Where better to keep it than in plain sight with its sister?" And just as quickly as he had appeared he pulled out his wand and pointed it at her side.

"Facio pervideo. [5]" She felt her body arch so hard that she thought her back would break. It felt like her lungs were full of molten lava making it hard to breath.

"Hadri!" Ginny had run to her side and was holding her up as best she could. He should have warned her that it would hurt!

"I'm fine Gin… I'm fine…" she wheezed. "Just give me a minute…" Finally when she was able to breathe again she laughed.

"What's so funny?! He just attacked you!"

"No, no he didn't Gin. Like I said he won't hurt us. And as for what's funny… I'm a Dark Jedi now!" The poor girl was most likely two steps away from placing her in an asylum.

"What does that have to do with the spell he just cast on you?" Ginny really looked like she was about to have a break down.

She shook her head and pulled up her shirt. There on her pale skin sat a black circle that had eight arrows sticking out of it. "Do you remember those movies Hermione and I told you about? Star Wars? One of the many symbols used for the Sith Empire in the movies and games was loosely based off of the symbol for chaos [6]. Thus I'm a Dark Jedi." She quickly pulled the younger girl close.

"It will all be alright in the end Gin. I promise. He isn't going to hurt you or I. He is actually rather fond of you… and as for me… well I'll tell you when we are safe in Grimmauld… too many ears here…"

* * *

Atsurekino Kurome: Wow there is a lot going on in this chapter…. This is actually a version of another story that I had started… I really couldn't go anywhere else with that version so I started this one. And it had started off as Hadrian going back in time… then morphed to where she just got tired of it all… then went back to going back in time… and has now gone back to her just getting tired of it all. I really have no clue if I will continue this story or not. I tried to avoid the whole Mary-sue thing… I think I danced along the line a bit too much. But it's always said that though he appeared to be an average wizard at everything he did, Harry was exceptionally powerful. I gave her Tom's memories, but not his powers because that would toss this story over Mary-Sue Lane and into Cliché Land. Not that I haven't already done that LOL. I hope you guys like this. If not I ******WILL **understand. But ******PLEASE** keep the flames ******POLITE**.

[1] I know Hadrian is a boy's name… but I love it… and it's one of those names that I think could fit a little boy or a little girl if paired with the right middle name. And Alexandre is the female version of Alexander.

[2] Never could stand to watch Final Destination… but I didn't want to use the whole Paradox thing so I went with this.

[3] There is some debate on if this is actually true. Jo has never actually answered this. But there was a Dorea Potter nee Black that married a Charlus Potter. Seeing as how we never met James' parents because they died we never found out their names. And if Charlus and Dorea were actually Harry's grandparents then he is related through Dorea to the Weasley family. Cedrella Weasley nee Black DID marry Septimus Weasley and WAS disowned. Dorea was never disowned.

[4] The FINEST sheets out there. I'm serious look it up.

[5] Literally means To Make Discord. And discord is another word for chaos. Surprisingly the translator said that it couldn't translate chaos into Latin. I went through several sayings before I chose this one. The etymology of morsmordre can be derived from the French words mort meaning death and mordre meaning to bite. OR the latin word for death mors mortis. I'm more sure about the first one than the last one.


End file.
